Greatest desires
by odd22
Summary: i am sorry i lied but my computer crashed to where i couldnt get on any sites that were on my fav list, but i will try and write the next Chappy.
1. Default Chapter

**Ulrich, odd, Yumi, and Jeremie were on their way to the factory because Jeremie had some good news. When they were there Jeremie was talking about some smart shit.**

"**In English Einstein" said Odd "I am starving and kiwi needs to be fed so hurry it up"**

"**Alright basically I am 94.8 percent finished with the anti virus" said Jeremie, "isn't that great guys".**

**Odd raced to the lunch room, and he bumped into Sissy, but he ran before she screamed at him. The gang met up at their usual table**

**and was talking and Odd almost let out the secret of Ulrich loving Yumi, after the lunch break Ulrich , Yumi, and Odd went the Ulrich's dorm . They were talking but soon the kicked odd out and it was just the two of them. **

"**I have a confession" they said at the same time. Ulrich was the first to admit his love but it was not with words but with a kiss and it was returned instantly by Yumi. For minutes and minutes of a kiss so pure and innocent. When they finally let go to breathe the just blushed and went into another kiss but soon after it started Yumi went for it and brought out the tongue. Then Ulrich used his and it seemed like it would never stop but they let go by the bang on the door time for class u guys. They separated with just a blush and went to class Ulrich was as worse as Odd all he did during classes was think about the kiss and Yumi each class her did the same thing during all classes. But he went to the jewelry store, instead of going to meet with Yumi. He bought her a diamond not expensive but it made a good necklace. He called up Yumi but he was already at her door her parents worked late so he came( he also went to the gas station for a u know what). They went up to her room they talked for an hour he gave her the necklace. They were talking about sex when al the sudden. The door opens.**

**" Yumi dear we are home". **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the last sentence of 1st chapter last sentence

It is suppose to be

" I am home."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I am home", said Yumi's dad

"You have to go, my dad will be furious if he finds out I have a boy over and didn't ask", whispered Yumi.

"Alright I will slide down your gutter" Ulrich did this but before he left he blew a kiss to his love. 5 seconds later her dad came in her room.

"I heard you talking to someone in here", questioned her dad

"Nope just me", replied Yumi, "but I was wondering about school, can I get a dorm at the school".

"Why when you have a home right here"

"I have to do all that walking, I walk like a mile a day, plus I could see my friends more and I could get my work done better".

"I still think u should stay here, but I will talk it over with your mom.

"Hello I am home guys"

Yumi runs down to see her mom in the kitchen she asks her the question but her mom said she would talk it over with her dad but she also asked about the necklace. Yumi just said a friend bought it for her not going into detail. Later that night her mom and dad came out.

"Yumi you can stay at the school and we got u a room u will be staying with"……


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeremie Belpois"

"That is one of my best friends", said Yumi, "he is a naturally born genius"

"Well that is great", Replied Yumi's mom, "Now you can talk and get help on your homework at the same time".

"Plus Ulrich is down the hall", said Yumi excitedly.

"Who is Ulrich, is he the one who gave you the necklace"

"Yes he did"

"Do you like him" ask Yumi's mom

"He is my boyfriend"

"Well your stuff is packed so get in the car"

Yumi was driven to the school, when she got there she went to her dorm and found Jeremie asleep at the computer, so playfully she flipped him over.

"What are you doing here" he asked sleepily

"I am your new room mate" she said

"That's great go tell the other'

She ran down the hall and stopped sp she could listen through the door all she heard was…

ODD! You loser.

She opened the door to find them looking at a playboy magazine.

"You perverts", she sighed.

"Hi Yumi what are you doing here", asked Ulrich

"I am Jer's new roommate", Yumi said

Ulrich sat up and threw the porno at Odd. He walked up there and started to make out with Yumi. Odd just stood the with his eyes wide open.

Soon the whole gang started to talk about school. But soon Odd and Jeremie went to sleep in Ulrich and Odd's room. So Yumi and Ulrich went to Yumi's room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 2 teens started to talk about lyoko, like battle strategies, all the fun times and all the hard times, and all the times the spent on that virtual world. Then Yumi blushed and Ulrich had a though come to mind as the raven haired girl came in for a kiss, but he thought it needed more, much more as he added tongue. She then took his shirt off and rubbed his chest, she could feel his chest becoming tense. Their eyes met and all they did was smile.

"Are you sure about this Yumi, I see you as an innocent girl, plus I don't want to hurt you", Ulrich said

"Ulrich I have wanted this for long now, and I lover you so much I think we have waited long enough", replied Yumi, adding on a gentle kiss.

She then took off her own shirt; Ulrich liked what he saw for she had no bra on. He stared but then looked down as for his pants just flung off his member sprung up in a fast motion, Then Yumi added a kiss as Ulrich was pulling down her pants, then she blushed she reached for her thong but it was off before she reached it, and so were his, she pushed him on the bed but no Ulrich took control and kissed her then re asked her if she was ok with this, she nodded and slowly he entered into her. She cried in pain but told him not to stop because she could feel pleasure behind the pain He kept entering in and out for what felt a long time each time he went faster.

They stopped as they heard a metallic sound then Jeremie stepped into the room.

This has to be best chapter as for I put a lot into it, I had this written for about a month but never typed it up I don't care if u review but please do


End file.
